


New York State of Mind

by djchika



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, So much smut, Socialiltes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: New York’s social elite have their whole lives planned out for them — excellence during weekdays; shopping, nightclubs and events on Fridays and Saturdays; followed by charity functions on Sundays.The Lightwoods are no different. Now if only Alec could find someone to make his Friday night a little more exciting.(aka NY Socialites AU that's 80% porn really)





	New York State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to everyone in the Shadowhunters Hiatus Bang discord and to these amazing members of the Shadowfam, Pat (shadowhuntersloverforever), Kristine (CryptidBane) and Zarha (ZahraBane)

Alec sipped his drink as he watched the writhing bodies on the dance floor. His view from the VP area was almost voyeuristic. There were hips gyrating, hands making their way under clothing, faces covered in sweat from dancing and more.

The place was thrumming with activity, but fuck if he wasn’t bored out of his mind.

It was his own fault for letting his siblings guilt him into coming out. Jace had looked at him like he had grown an extra head when he ventured the idea of staying home. “Lightwoods do  _ not _ stay at home on a Friday night. Of course we’re going out.”

Izzy on the other hand looked at him knowingly. “We don’t  _ have _ to go to Pandemonium, but we have to go somewhere.”

Alec had ignored the implication, but begrudgingly admitted they were right. He hadn’t spent a Friday night at home since he was seventeen when Maryse realized she had more than enough of her husband’s philandering. She had moved to London, their youngest brother in tow, leaving the elder LIghtwood siblings under Robert’s non-existent version of parenting.

He schooled his expression to hint just the slightest bit of interest as he scanned the club. It was one he had practiced in the mirror after Izzy and Jace had complained about his resting scare-everyone-away face. Still better than Jace's pout-smirk combo.

A loud, bright laugh helped him zero in on Izzy. She was at the bar, leaning over and giving the bartender an eyeful of cleavage. Alec rolled his eyes at the move, but gave the bartender points for keeping her eyes on Izzy’s face.

Izzy leaned over the bar to say something to the bartender who quirked an eyebrow before pouring out three shots. She gave two to Izzy, who handed it to the red-head beside her, then kept one for herself. Izzy gave them both a slow smile, raising her glass in a toast and the three of them slammed back their shots, the redhead giggling and leaning into Izzy’s personal space, all inhibition gone. There was no doubt Izzy was taking both girls home.

More than ever, Alec was glad he had chosen to take the apartment a floor below their penthouse. He loved his siblings but there was no way he was going to be able to prep for the bar with either of them in close proximity. On nights like these, he was doubly gratefully he can avoid Izzy’s notorious sex parties. Especially when he was probably going home by himself.

He downed the rest of his drink, the expensive scotch trailing smoothly down his throat. In less than a minute, the server in the VIP section was next to him, offering another glass.

“Mr. Lightwood,” the server, whose name eluded Alec at that moment, gave him a knowing smile. “A drink from the gentleman from the bar.”

Alec looked up and waited until the man’s eyes were on him before wrapping long fingers around the glass, taking a sip that deliberately left his bottom lip glistening with a drop of scotch. He slowly traced his tongue against it, swiping up the moisture and watching amused as the man’s blue eyes darkened with desire.

Alec’s tipped the glass towards him, his smile hinting of possibility but lacking commitment. He wasn’t closing that door yet, but tonight he needed more than just the release a quick fuck would grant him. He needed someone who was willing to push him to his limits.

The server gave a small chuckle. She was used to Alec’s MO by now, despite his self-imposed hiatus from Pandemonium. “I’ll keep him out of your way.”

Alec gave her a warm, grateful smile before she walked away.

The music changed and the slow, sultry beat stirred a memory of who would be able to give him exactly what he wanted. If only that option wasn’t halfway across the globe.

Leaning against the railing, Alec sipped slowly from his glass letting his eyes roam the dance floor once again. The whole point of letting himself get dragged out was to unwind, not throw himself a pity party.

“You’re kind of a nerd, Simon.”

Jace’s teasing voice drew Alec’s attention. His brother was standing almost right under the VIP platform with a man wearing glasses and the most god awful shirt Alec had ever seen. Izzy would willingly give up her entire fashion line if she was forced to exist next to that shirt.

“That’s - um, you know that’s actually true.” The sentence was punctuated with a nervous self-deprecating laugh. “So I guess that means I’m not your type.”

“No, not really.” Alec watched as Jace waited a beat, letting the smile fall off the other man’s face. Finally Jace smirked and said, “But that’s okay. I’m everyone’s type.”

Alec grimaced at the line. Jace and his weird mating rituals, while effective, were never easy to witness. Jace angled closer, an almost predatory gaze in his eyes. He had seen Jace take down players much larger than him on the ice while sporting the same look, but this time it held a flame of seduction that had the other man flustered. And obviously turned on.

Yeah. He was definitely glad he had moved out.

He also needed to get his head in the game. 

Alec downed the rest of his drink and left the glass on one of the tables.The beat and the rhythm of the music washed over him as he moved towards the dance floor.

Both Izzy and Jace were obviously going home with someone. Two someones in Izzy’s case. Alec on the other hand had been bought two drinks but not much else. While he and his siblings had long stopped the point system for hook-ups they had devised out of boredom and a competitive spirit they had inherited from Mayrse, Alec still rankled at the idea he was theoretically losing.

Bodies pressed against him. Grinding and gripping and promising much more than just a dance. Frustration thrummed underneath his skin as none of them piqued his interest. Too plain, too tall, too short, too blonde, too loud.

Maybe going home wasn’t a bad idea.

“May I cut in?” an amused voice asked from behind him.

Alec turned around, ready to be disappointed yet again, and was greeted by the gorgeous, smug face of Mangus Bane.

“Didn’t expect to see you tonight,” Alec said, his voice smooth, concealing the way his heartbeat had sped up just with the way that Magnus was eyeing him.

Loathe as he was to admit it, Magnus was the exact reason he hadn’t wanted to go to Pandemonium that night. Pandemonium held too many memories, and it had felt wrong to be there when Magnus had been shipped off to Indonesia at the start of the year.

“My family does own the club,” Magnus replied, ignoring the unasked question. He was wearing a slim, well-fitting, dark suit with silver embellishments that reflected the colorful lights of the dance floor. It glinted and winked, making it seem like Magnus himself was sparkling. Black eyeliner paired with barely there eyeshadow brought out his hazel eyes, which was giving Alec a hungry, appraising look. He stepped closer, their almost identical heights making it easy for him to whisper into Alec’s ear, “If you remember, there’s even a room in the back that could give us a little more… privacy.”

The shiver that rippled through him was answer enough for both of them.

Magnus stepped back, maddeningly coy. Alec growled, wrapping a hand around Magnus nape and pulling him into a hot, open-mouthed kiss. He licked into Magnus’ mouth, tasting sugar, the sharp spike of alcohol and underneath it all, the heady taste that was all Magnus.

“Why, Alexander, if I didn’t know better I’d say you missed me.” Magnus said, when they pulled apart to breathe.

“You know I did.” The surprised look on Magnus’ face made it clear he could still be caught off guard by Alec’s honestly. Alec never did have the patience for the intrigue the people around him seemed to enjoy. Why pretend, when he could just keep kissing Magnus? 

Doing exactly that, Alec surged forward and caught Magnus’ lips in another deep kiss. God, he tasted good. Magnus always tasted good. Since the first time they kissed and every time since then. It didn’t matter how much time had passed, Magnus always tasted the same.

Magnus’ lips moved lower, hot and warm, pressing kisses against the line of Alec’s neck and the jut of his collarbone. Part of him wondered if he was dreaming, still at home and about to wake up with a wet spot on his shorts, but Magnus’ teeth scraped against his pulse and Alec completely stopped thinking.

Groping blindly, Alec pulled at Magnus’ hips, pressing their bodies flush against each other. A groan vibrated against his chest and it took a second before Alec realized it had come from Magnus. Warm hands traced Alec’s sides in retaliation, pulling at the ends of his shirt that was tucked into his pants and traveling up until Magnus’ blunt nails scraped against Alec’s nipples.

Alec crushed his lips against Magnus, moaning into his mouth. He was dangerously close to coming in his pants like a goddamned teenager.

Reigning in the desire coursing through him, Alec pressed his forehead against Magnus’. They were both breathing heavily, completely blind to the throng of people surrounding them.

Alec leaned in and let his breath brush against Magnus’ ear. “I’d be happy to continue this right here, or you can bring me to that room of yours and remind me exactly what happened the last time we were there.”

Magnus answering look was heated and full of promise.

The night was definitely looking up.

-

“Fuck,” Alec breathed as his back hit the wall. 

The room was dark, the large oak desk and the opulent leather couch that dominated the room barely lit by the dimmed soffit lights. It took a second for Alec’s eyes to adjust and then he was back to grabbing at Magnus’, wanting him as close as possible.

He pushed his hips forward as Magnus made short work of his belt buckle while at the same time carefully toeing off his own leather shoes. All before the door had even fully closed.

For a couple of minutes there was nothing but the wet sound of kissing, the two of them grinding against each other. Heat curled in his belly as Magnus popped the buttons on his chest one by one, following the trail and peppering sucking kisses on Alec’s skin as his chest was slowly revealed. He followed the path down until Magnus was on his knees looking up at Alec, lips wet and parted slightly.

His warm breath ghosted against the hard outline of Alec’s cock. Alec panted above him, but refused to squirm knowing that any indication of impatience would simply make Magnus go slower. Magnus was a consummate tease, and while Alec usually relished the desperation Magnus could draw from him, he didn’t want that tonight. Not when he hadn’t seen him in months. 

As if he knew exactly what Alec was doing, Magnus smirked as he removed the last of Alec’s clothing. He moved close, teasing the head with the tip of his tongue before pulling him in and swallowing.

The moan that vibrated through Alec was long and loud. His hands sank into Magnus hair, not directing, just holding on for dear life.

Alec couldn’t breathe, he could feel the way Magnus was swallowing around him in every part of his body. It was tempting to fuck Magnus’ mouth, feel the slick slide into the tightness of Magnus throat, and he knew Magnus would let him, but he wanted come with Magnus buried deep inside him.

The thought combined with the delicious heat of Mangus’ mouth had white hot bolts exploding behind his eyes.

“Magnus, I’m gonna—” Even as Magnus heeded his warning, Alec had to dig his nails into his thigh to stop himself from coming as he watched Magnus’ swollen lips slide off his cock.

He pulled Magnus up and kissed him, bruising Magnus’ lips and tongue with his own until Magnus was the one making wanton noises at the back of his throat.

Alec sucked on Magnus’ neck then tugged at Magnus’ lapel with his other hand. “Are you going to get rid of your clothes or am I going to have to do it for you?”

In an instant, Magnus was a good three feet away from him. The glare he threw Alec promised a fate worse than death. It would be scary if Alec didn’t find everything Magnus did adorable.

“This is a Cifonelli,” Magnus informed him snootily. “You’re not ruining them.”

He tried to pull Magnus back. “Tearing that shirt off is off the table then?” His lips curled up at the sides at the affronted look on Magnus’ face.

“Not unless you want a good spanking.”

Alec couldn’t deny the shiver that went through him at the suggestion.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at that. “Well, well, Alexander. Aren’t you a constant surprise. Maybe next time. How about you be a good boy and get yourself ready for me instead.” He waved a graceful hand towards the couch as he stripped, carefully laying his clothes out on one of chairs.

Despite the urgency thrilling through his body, the consideration for ensemble charmed Alec. He fetched the packet of lube from his discarded pants. Alec headed for the couch, but then with a wicked grin, he draped himself on the large oak desk instead. One leg was bent on top while the other dangled over the edge, giving Magnus an unobstructed view as he coated his fingers with lube and worked himself open.

“Alexander—” Magnus sounded like he had the breath punched out of him.  

Warmth flooded him as Magnus moved closer, clearly enjoying the show. Alec’s finger circled his entrance, the tip of his finger slippery and wet and oh so good. His chest heaved as he slowly let it slip inside the silky heat and loving the stretch and the burn that came with it.

He rarely fingered himself when he was alone. Masturbation was more often than not a means to an end, so a perfunctory hand job always did the trick. With Magnus, it was more than achieving orgasm. Alec cherished the way bright hazel eyes that turned dark with lust. The tight, quick breaths as Magnus watched Alec’s every move.

Alec slipped another finger inside him, breathing out a soft “ _ fuck” _ , as he felt his long fingers brush against his prostate. His hips canting off the desk every time he swept against that spot. Fireworks were exploding inside him, growing bigger and brighter with every thrust, but he needed  _ more _ . 

“Might I offer a hand?” Magnus asked.

He nodded frantically and Magnus wasted no time in pushing Alec’s knee towards Alec’s chest. Gentle hands guided Alec’s fingers until three of his fingers were buried inside him. Magnus kept a grip on Alec’s wrist as Alec’s cries turned into deep, guttural moans.

“You’re always so good to me,” Magnus murmured low, the back of his other hand ghosting over Alec’s cock and making it twitch. Alec arched off the table, chasing the teasing, barely there friction but Magnus took his fingers away, lifting them to stroke Alec’s cheek instead. The high-pitched whine that escaped Alec, seemed to please Magnus.

“I said you needed to get yourself ready. I said nothing about stopping, Alexander,” Magnus warned. His voice was deep and commanding despite the tenderness obviously woven into it.

It pushed him even closer to the edge but he didn’t dare stop, couldn’t even if he tried, not when Magnus was talking to him like that. It spoke volumes of how much he trusted Magnus that he would allow him that kind of power over him.

“ _ Magnus _ ,” he moaned, wanton and wrecked, as constant pleasure spiked through him. Pleasure was thrumming throughout his body like electric currents, but he wanted more. He wanted Magnus.

He locked eyes with Magnus. “Are you going to fuck me, or are you just here to enjoy the show?” he asked, then his eyes trailed down to his cock so that Magnus’ gaze would follow as well. He twisted his fingers, rubbing inside him just so and watched Magnus’ eyes darkened as the tip of Alec’s cock leaked more pre-come.

Magnus, tutted at him. He took his his time running his hands against Alec’s thigh until their hands met. Alec didn’t dare stop, not until it was Magnus who guided his fingers out slowly drawing a high keening whine from him when they dragged against his prostate on their way out.

He was breathing hard as he captured Magnus’ lips with his and indulged himself in the wet heat of Magnis’ mouth. They broke apart, chests heaving. 

“How is it that all I hear about is the eldest Lightwood’s impeccable work-ethic and unparalleled patience.” Magnus’ hand palmed Alec’s length causing him to buck up against him, throwing his head back as a loud groan vibrated in his throat. Alec dug his nails into Magnus’ back as the other man’s fingers tightened slightly as they slid up, swiping against the wetness gathering at the tip and traveling back down. “Yet here you are practically begging for it?”

Alec met Magnus’ eyes, eyebrows raised and leaned forward to nip at his lip, “I don’t beg.” 

“Let’s see about that,” Magnus replied, taking it as the challenge they both knew it was.

He pushed Alec down until his back was flush against the desk’s surface, his head just slightly tipping over the edge. Alec couldn’t see what Magnus was doing, could only see the way his eyes darkened as he took Alec in, laid out in front of him, completely compliant.

“When I was thinking about fucking you all night I didn’t mean literally,” Alec said, impertinent. Maybe not totally compliant.

Magnus raised an eyebrow before a warm hand now slick with lube, wrapped around Alec’s cock. “You do know how I like to take my time, darling.” He slowly pumped Alec’s length, the wet slide, a mix of heaven and hell. “Is that what you’ve been doing while I was away? Forgetting about me?”

“Never,” Alec panted, arching his back as Magnus hands continued to move slowly up and down. “Never— never forget you.”

“Good,” Magnus hummed. He bent over Alec until his mouth was hovering over one nipple, his hot breath causing it to tighten. “I have missed you. Spent nights thinking about you. How gorgeous you are writhing underneath me. Sucking on your pert, perfect nippes.”

Magnus’ head dipped lower, closing his mouth over the already hardened nub and Alec trembled at the feeling of both Magnus’ mouth and hands on him.

“Yes, yes, yes, oh...  _ god _ , Magnus.”

Magnus chuckled against him, giving his nipple one last bruising kiss before moving on to the other one and reducing Alec into an even bigger mess.

The noises coming from Alec filled the room, the loud music outside drowning out the way he was practically yelling Magnus’ name. Magnus raised his head, swiping a thumb against the weeping slit of Alec’s cock and Alec whined, high and desperate. 

“You’ve been such a good boy, I’m going to let you choose,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear. “My cock or my mouth.”

“Your cock,” Alec said almost immediately, eyes fluttering shut at the thought. He needed Magnus inside of him. Wanted the fullness and the stretch that he would be feeling for days. He grabbed Magnus and pulled him down for a quick kiss before letting him go and raising himself on his elbows, wanting full view of Mangus sliding inside him.

Magnus grabbed the condom from his pants, expertly rolling it on. Just the sight of him made Alec’s mouth water. The heavy weight of Magnus on his tongue. Magnus fucking into his mouth. Filling it until Alec was gagging with it. Later. There would be time for that later.

Right now, what he wanted was to get fucked.

He licked his lips as Magnus’ strong hands pulled him to the edge of the desk. Alec shook a lock of hair out of his eyes and for a moment Magnus just stared at him softly.

“You are always a sight to behold, Alexander.”

Alec blushed, wanting to bury his face in Magnus’ shoulder and preen at the same time. He never knew how to react when Magnus complimented him so genuinely.

“I missed your face,” he admitted instead, sitting up and cupping Magnus’ cheek with one hand. He was unable to dress up his words the way Magnus did but it didn’t seem to matter. Magnus was staring at him like he had written him a sonnet.

Magnus shifted and pressed his lips to Alec’s hand in a soft kiss before moving his hips and pushing in so, so slowly. Alec trembled, resting back on his elbows and enjoying the way Magnus was biting his lip as he watched himself slide into Alec inch by inch. The slow pace meant that the thick head of his cock was dragging tortuously against Alec’s prostate, setting licking trails of fire in his blood.

Unable to stop himself, Alec angled his hips upward, hoping to tempt Magnus to go faster, but Magnus’ hands tightened around his hips, stopping him.

“And here I thought you were going to be good for me, darling,” Magnus was saying above the desire roaring in Alec’s ears. He pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside Alec, barely breaching his entrance.

It was so good, so fucking good, but not enough at the same time.

“I won’t— fuck— I won’t move. Magnus, I promise.”

“Are you going to be a good boy, Alexander?”

“Yes,” Alec grunted, frustration seeping into his voice. “Yes,  _ yes _ . Just— just fuck me already.”

“And if I say that you aren’t allowed to come yet? That you should wait for my permission?” Magnus asked, punctuating the question with tiny teasing jerks that had Alec gasping. “You wouldn’t let me down would you, Alexander?”

Alec’s cock bobbed with each thrust and he could see precome dripping from the slit and mixing with the slick there, his balls tightening and aching for release. He nodded his head, agreeing to everything Magnus was saying. “I won’t. I won’t. Magnus, just let me -” 

Magnus gave him a smug grin, obviously relishing Alec’s needy whines as he continued to thrust shallowly. He stilled for a moment then so fucking slowly it practically drove Alec insane, he pushed in deeper until he finally bottomed out, hips flush against Alec.

“Jesus, Alec— Alexander,” Magnus gasped, fingers dug into his sides, gripping him tighter and Alec looked forward to the bruises he would have in the morning. “You are exquisite.” 

Alec gasped breathlessly, clutching for Magnus. It felt so good. They had never labeled their arrangement, had never felt the need to complicate what to them had always been simple, but having Magnus with him felt right in a way it hadn’t been for months.

“Don’t worry, my love, I know what you need,” Magnus assured him and started moving, his first thrust hard and deep then increasing in speed.

Alec was breathing hard, chanting Magnus’ name again and again as Magnus fucked him, his cock hitting his prostate with every stroke.

“Perfect, so perfect, my angel,” Magnus crooned on top of him and Alec flush crawled from his cheeks down to his chest. “So good for me.”

“Magnus,” Alec warned, feeling the telltale warmth that was making its way down his pelvis. It wasn’t enough. It was too much. He never wanted it to end, but he craved the orgasm he knew Magnus was going to give him. “Yes. Yes. I’m going to—  _ fuck— _ Magnus—”

A deep pained moan wrenched itself out of Alec’s chest when Magnus suddenly stopped.

Magnus gave Alec a beautiful smile, bending down to press his lips against his. Alec whimpered, both from the sensation of Magnus’ tongue sliding against his and the friction of Magnus’ abs against his swollen cock.

He was so fucking lucky to have Magnus in his life.

“Such a good boy, Alexander,” Magnus praised, his thumb grazing the bottom of Alec lip. He pushed deeper and Alec opened his mouth to suck on Magnus’ thumb, running his tongue against the tip and flicking against it. 

“You are sinful,” Magnus said, groaning low and deep. “How many times do you think I can bring you to the edge before you’re begging me to make you come?”

Alec closed his eyes at the thought of Magnus fucking him, holding him down, closing his fingers around Alec’s cock to keep him from coming. The thought was enough to make him shoot off right then, but he wasn’t going to deny either him or Magnus the pleasure.

“How about we find out?” Alec asked, absurdly grateful that he and Magnus both loved a challenge.

Magnus grinned at him, bruising his lips with a searing kiss before moving his hand to wrap his fingers tight around the base of Alec’s cock. Sweat glistened on his chest at the strain of keeping himself from thrusting into Magnus’s hand.

Alec tipped his head back, eyes screwed shut as Magnus pumped into him again, in a slow and steady rhythm. His breathing unfairly even while Alec was gasping desperately.

“I know you need it, Alexander. I know how much you want this, want me. You’re so good to me,” Magnus murmured softly, hands digging hard into Alec’s flesh, forcing his hips to meet every thrust.

Alec moaned at his words, keening with every thrust. Pleasure spiked through Alec, the warmth in his belly threatening to explode. The tip of his cock almost purple with the need to come. Magnus’ tight hold on its base only made it swell even more.

“Magnus, I’m going to— fuck, fuck, fuck, Magnus. Oh god, yes, Magnus,  _ fuck! _ ”

Alec nearly screamed when Magnus stopped. His whole body was on fire, synapses flaring with a desperate need to come. 

“That’s two,” Magnus said, his smile entirely wicked.

Alec shivered in delight which quickly became shivers of pleasure when Magnus started thrusting into him once again.

The third, fourth and fifth time Magnus stopped Alec could still make himself lie still as Magnus waited for both of them to calm down. By the sixth time, Alec was writhing against the hard oak of the table, babbling incoherently.

“Magnus,” Alec practically sobbed, after the eight time. It was too much. He couldn’t do it. His head was spinning, the frantic need to come making his limbs shake. “Magnus,  _ please _ .”

Magnus stilled above him. “What was that, Alexander?” he asked. 

He knew exactly what Alec said, the bastard. Alec gritted his teeth, refusing to repeat himself and Magnus rolled his hips forward in retaliation making Alec gasp and chase after the delicious friction.

“Maybe I misheard,” Magnus said almost nonchalantly. He pulled his hips away until only the tip of his cock was still inside Alec then rolled his lips forward in a shallow thrust, barely letting Alec feel him.

Alec lifted his hand to reach for his own cock, desperate to take some of the edge off, but Magnus swatted his hand away. “What happened to being a good boy, Alexander?” he asked, thrusting deeper into Alec. “Makes me think you don’t want this after all?”

Magnus pulled him closer so that Alec’s hips were angled up. He was completely at Magnus’ mercy, his cock bobbing in the air, devoid of any sort of friction as Magnus fucked into him over and over again.

“I can’t— I can’t— Magnus, I need—,” Alec’s voice was unsteady, crazed. He tried to reach for his cock again but Magnus grabbed both hands and pinned them against the table. He ground his hips against Alec in a brutal pace that had him hitting Alec’s prostate again and again sparks igniting a fiery blaze up his spine.

“Beautiful, so damned perfect. My angel, my beautiful angel.” Magnus punctuated every word with a hard earth-shattering thrust. Magnus’ constant praise, coupled with how long he had been riding the edge of an orgasm broke Alec’s resolve.

“Please!” he yelled, his voice hoarse and absolutely wrecked. “Magnus, _please_ make me come. _Please_ _make me come.”_

“Are you sure, darling?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” he whimpered. “Please, yes…”

Magnus thrust inside Alec, aiming for that spot that made fireworks explode behind Alec’s eyes. His hand released Alec’s cock from it’s hold and slid upward thumbing Alec’s slit. It was perfect, he was near, ready to go tumbling over but Alec needed to hear Magnus say the words. Needed to hear him say that Alec could come.

“Please,” Alec begged, “Mag— Magnus,  _ please _ . Tell me, oh god—  _ fuck, fuck, fuck _ —  please tell me I can come.”

“My beautiful, Alexander,” Magnus said, his own thighs trembling indicating he was close to his own release. “Come now, darling. Come for me.”

A sob broke through Alec’s chest in relief. He moaned long and loud, his orgasm crashing through him so hard that all he could do was clutch at Magnus, screaming his name and trembling uncontrollably. Magnus stroked him through it, milking every drop of come from Alec.

Still trembling, Alec watched in awe of Magnus’ beauty as he thrust once, twice, three times and then he too was coming, Alec’s name spilling from his lips.

Magnus opened his eyes and the emotion pouring out of them, cracked Alec’s chest wide open. God, he was so fucked for Magnus. He thanked every star in the galaxy that Magnus obviously felt the same way for him. 

They indulged in a few minutes of kissing before cleaning up as well as they could and collapsing on the couch. Alec’s head rested on Magnus’ chest, their fingers interlocked and resting on Magnus’ stomach.

The quiet beating of Magnus’ heart calmed him. It was tempting to drift off to sleep, but he’d rather they spend the rest of the night in his bed rather than on a couch, no matter how comfortable.

“How long are you in New York?” he asked, rubbing his thumb against the back of Magnus’ hand. The question was devoid of expectation but at the same time Alex hoped it was more than just a layover. 

“Longer than you might think,” Magnus replied, playfully coy.

Alec shifted, raising himself on his elbows so he could smirk at Magnus. “I’m going to need to rehydrate but give me thirty minutes. I bet I have ways of making you talk.”

“Tempting. Although I feel you’d appreciate hearing my news sooner rather than later.”

Magnus pulled Alec to settle on top of him before saying, “Father has decided to give me time off for good behavior. He thinks I might actually have grown up enough to handle Pandemonium myself.” 

Alec couldn’t help how his arms tightened around Magnus. Happiness filled his chest so completely it was fit to burst. “So you’re no longer exiled?”

“Indonesia was a wonderful place. But it was missing something only New York has,” Magnus said, running his fingers against the side of Alec’s hair. Damn, Magnus and his way with words. He had nothing to say to that except to give Magnus a deep, searching kiss.

Alec hummed, a low content noise. He snuggled back against Magnus and then chuckled softly. “Good behavior, huh? Does that include having sex in his office?”

“Well,” A mischievous grin graced Magnus’ face, “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr for more NY Socialites Malec! [djchika](http://djchika.tumblr.com/)


End file.
